


[Podfic] Black Lettering

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had a letter written on his wrist when he was born, small and even in black pen-print. Well, technically it started to show up a day after he was born, like a bruise that takes time to settle in. Patrick doesn’t remember, obviously, but his parents will tell him whenever he asks, how small it was and how it just... faded in, a little ‘J’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Black Lettering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Lettering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749439) by [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu). 



> Thanks to aohatsu for having a BP statement! <3 <3
> 
> Thanks to knight_tracer for sucking me down this rabbit hole of a fandom, and listening through all the things for me. xD
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this today, but then I was looking at the [podfic birthday wishlist](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Xa4ldvzalPjIqCEtGvVg0TaMhvQ6gFTj6p77SFItnxw/edit#gid=0) thing, and saw it is Opalsongs birthday! So I was lookin' over their wishlist going hmmmm anything I can do quickly today maybe??? Hmm? Are there? and then I saw the link to the series this story is from! So HERE! Happy birthday Opalsong! I hope you have a wonderful birthday! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This totally covers 2 squares on my Podfic Bingo card! Record While Laying Down, Record In A New Location, and Try Something New (for me)  
> I laid down (1) with my hand held recorder (2) I'm actually kinda pleased at how this came out sounding. xD If I can find a more comfortable way to use it without like... messing with my wrist as much as it did I would use it all the time! <3 :D

Black Lettering

By: Aohatsu

 

1:09:18 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Black%20Lettering.mp3)

 

Streaming

 


End file.
